<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And This Is Why We Take Breaks by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524482">And This Is Why We Take Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Alpha Hendrey, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Nakmoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Haung Renjun, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Moon Taeil, Beta Qian Kun, Beta YangYang, Depressed Haechan, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuck Fiants, M/M, Mark to the rescue, Mating, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Hacehcan, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Reference/attemtped Suicide, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sick Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sickfic, Vomtinig, alpha mark lee, mark loves him, omega xiaojun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck is sick and stubborn and learns why it's a good idea to take breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And This Is Why We Take Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy early birthday Haechan! I know that I'm like 3 days early, but I knew that if I didn't post it now it'd be late. Mentions of depressive like tenedncies, and attempt. Haechan is sad for a part in this one. Alludes to Markhyuck fight of 2017 that I just now found out about 3 days ago. You have been warned.  So here it is. Enjoy!<br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          To put it simply Donghyuck felt like complete and utter shit. His head was pounding reverbantly in his skull and throughout his whole body. A heavy metal band was quieter than his head at the moment. His limbs and every organ, bone, tendon and ligament throbbed and ached with an intense, burning, pain. His stomach was doing more spins than a spinning top, and he couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt this nauseous. Groaning, Donghyuck rolled over in bed to try and cuddle up to his mate. But when he stuck his hand out to feel Mark’s chest he was met with the cold sheets on his side of the bed. That got him cracking his eyes open to see where he was. The last time that this had happened Mark had gotten out of bed to take a shower and had slipped and fallen and tried to get out himself out of the tub instead of calling for Donghyuck to come and get him. By the time that Donghuck had noticed he was gone he was on the verge of one of the biggest panic attacks that he has had in his young life.That had been a very fun ER trip. The doctor that was on call that night had to call Donghyuck’s older brother Taeyong to come and get them. Mark had injured his knee so he couldn’t drive, and Donghyuck  didn’t have a license(Yet! He was working on it!), and even if he did he was in a too amped up state to be able to drive them home safely. So Taeyong to the rescue it was. Conenidencely, that was also the night that they had found out that his older brother was pregnant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     And he knows that Mark knows better than to go off and do something like that without telling him about it. Turning his head, he saw that he was alone in bed, which had him a little on edge. Even though both of them are known to stay in bed and sleep the day away when they didn’t have anything to do, Donghyuck was still an early bird. And more likely than not, he’d be up and out of bed way before Mark would even thing that it might be a good idea for him to be awake. So either someone’s stolen his mate, Mark went and did something stupid again, or he went out cause it’s later in the day than he thought, and Donghyuck was just losing his mind. All of which seemed like likely possibilities. Rolling over on the bed to check his phone he found out that it was none of the above. Checking his messages to see if he’s got a call from the police about finding Mark’s body, or his older brother Taeyong telling him that he went into labor(He knows that he still has a little over 3 months left at this point, but early labor can happen and he was worried so sue him,) he found a message from Mark. It read:</p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbass&lt;3 : Hey babe, good morning! I love you. You were sound asleep when I got up so I didn’t want to wake you up. And no, I’m not stupid enough to go off and not leave a note for you to find when you wake up (again). Neither one of us wants a repeat of my senior year of high school. So I’m okay, just went to the gym, and then I’m going to meet up with Jeno before class starts to help him carry in stuff for his project. He would have asked Renjun but he didn’t want to leave Nana alone in the apartment for too long. Again, I love you Duckie, and don’t worry I’m not dead or anything. And don’t forget that you have a class at 10, and that Johnny-Hyung is going to pick up Taeyong-Hyung today from the cafe and taking him to his doctor's appointment, so you don’t have to worry about it. Love you!!-Mark.</b>
</p>
<p><b></b>                Donghyuck chuckled to himself at the sappy message that Mark had left for him on his phone. Mark had always been like this ever since they met when they were in middle school. And it was one of the qualities that attracted Donghyuck to Mark. Thinking of the past brought a small smile to his face. He loved Mark, he really does, and he doesn’t regret it at all for mating him. Unconsciously he brought up a hand to his neck and rubbed at his mating mark. It’s been on his neck since he was about 17. He really thought that his older brother Taeyong was going to kill him and Mark both when he found out about it, but surprisingly everything went over pretty well. His family just adored Mark so much. And Mark’s family liked him well enough, though Mark’s mother was over the moon and he really thought that Mark's mom was going to hop on the first flight from Canada to Seoul to crush him in a bear hug. And they’ve been mated for almost 3 years now, and he was still as in love with Mark as he was then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  Now, though wasn’t the time for him to be reminiscing down memory lane. He had a class that he had to get to. Groaning again, he was barely able to roll himself out of bed and get into a standing position without falling down to the floor on his ass. He was very proud of himself for that accomplishment, considering he was seeing stars buzzing around him. Closing his eyes, Donghyuck used the headboard to steady himself. It took a few minutes, but he was finally able to see somewhat straight and he didn’t feel like he was going to topple over at any minute. Slowly, he went about his way getting ready for his day. He still had about an hour or so until he needed to be at the lecture hall for his class. It was one that he shared with Renjun, and he knew that if he didn’t put in the effort to make it look like that he wasn’t on the verge of death, he’d noticed. Not only would Renjun notice his very poor condition, he’d also be one of the first people to rat him out to Mark in a heartbeat. And he can’t have that happen. Once Mark knows that he’s ill, then he’d tell his older brother. Donghyuck doesn’t want that to happen at all, Taeyong has enough stress going on in his life with the baby and running the cafe that he owns with Taeil. He didn't want to make anything worse, stress isn’t good for the baby. So, he’d just suck it up, and go home and sleep for two days.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Finally, he was able to get himself dressed and headed out into the living room to gather all of his crap in his bag and head to class. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, that he’s pretty sure used to belong to his brother before he got pregnant. He also had on a long-sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt that he took from Mark. He knew that it was his mate’s because it still had his thick, smokey, wooden scent on it. Mark always smelt like a campfire to Donghyuck, and it was part of the reason that he was drawn to the elder when they first met. He pulled the hood up on his head and took out his glasses, so that he could see what he was putting into his bag. It didn’t take him that long to gather what he needed for the day. And he was out the door five-minutes later. Though he didn’t eat breakfast, he knew that if he ate anything then he wouldn't be able to leave the apartment that day. And he could tell in his aching bones that it was going to be a very, very, long one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           The barely 10 minute walk from his and Mark’s apartment to his lecture hall on the campus felt like one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do in his life. He was beyond exhausted and all that he wanted to was just turn around so that he could go back to his apartment and sleep. But, he didn’t really get a choice in the matter at the moment. He had to go to class if he wanted to be able to graduate college on time or at all in general. He only had about 2 more years left after this and then he was done. He could go and teach kids how to sing, and never have to deal with his stuff ever again. Ever since he was a little kid, his dream was to teach people about how singing and music can change your whole world. Donghyuck came from a single parent household. It was just him, Taeyong and their mother. That woman worked her ass off to provide for the two of them and give her boys everything that they ever needed. They didn’t have much, but him and his brother never wanted for anything. Though, things got hard for him the older he got. When he was in middle school he was diagnosed with anxiety and panic attacks, and on more than one occasion he’s had some really bad depressive episodes. They put him on meds, but he just felt empty inside. It wasn’t until he went to a dance class of one of his older brother’s friends when Taeyong was babysitting him that he realized what he wanted to do. Donghyuck had always loved music and singing since he was a little kid. His mother and brother always had music blasting out around him. But it was in that moment watching them rehearse for a school talent show, that it clicked in his mind.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        It wasn’t that long after he came to that realization that he met Mark Lee. He can remember the day like it was yesterday. It was a cold March afternoon, school had just let out for them not even 15 minutes ago. Him, Jeno, and Jaemin had run out of the room as soon as they were dismissed. The three of them have been attached at the hip since they were in nursery school. They were all laughing and having a good time when Donghyuck had accidentally ran into someone. The two of them ended up toppled over on the ground with Donghyuck ended up on the bottom. When he opened his eyes and was getting ready to tell off whoever it was for landing on top of him, that’s when their eyes met. The most beautiful brown orbs that Donghyuck had ever seen were staring right back at him. And as he was staring at him, it was then that his scent reached his nose. Donghyuck was only 11 at the time, and hadn’t presented yet. That’s what happened on your 12th birthday when you hit puberty. And he could tell that this person was older than him, he could smell the scent of a newly presented alpha. It did things to him that he didn’t even know could happen to his body. It was only after his friends had helped both him and the other boy off of the ground and that they both had apologized for it, but Donghyuck was so dazed that he can’t remember what was said that he got his head on right. He later found out that the boy’s name was Mark Lee, or Lee Minhyung, but he didn’t like to be called that. He was a year ahead of them and had just moved here from Canada. It was then that Donghyuck realized he was in love.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           Over the next 5 years of fighting, laughing, tears, and friendship, he finally got his happy ending. It didn’t take long for Donghyuck to track down Mark the next day when they were still in middle school. He pestered the elder until he couldn’t take it anymore and agreed to be his friend. They went everywhere and did everything together for the next 5 years. Mark was his bestest friend besides Jaemin, and he wouldn’t let the other forget it. And when he presented a couple of months later as an omega, just like his mother and older brother, he was there for him. After a week of his recovery, Mark had come to his front door to check on him. Taeyong was the only one home besides him since their mother had to work, and he’s the one who answered the door. Donghyuck can still remember his brother telling him long after Mark had left how scared he was when he opened the door. Though he felt a little bit bad for Mark since he chose to visit him when Taeyong was in the middle of his emo stage. Even though his brother is an omega, most people mistake him for an alpha at first glance until they catch whiff of his strawberry and vanilla scent. Needless to say that Mark was petrified of the elder and only relaxed a little bit when he realized that his future brother-in-law was an omega. Taeyong was, and still is very shy, quiet, and introverted, the almost complete opposite of his baby brother. And he has a scary resting bitch face too that he inherited from their grandmother, so he can be seen as intimidating until you get to know him. But, back on topic here, Mark had shown up with a cake that his mom had helped him make to give to Donghyuck as a get well soon present. And if Donghyuck cried for half an hour afterwards when Mark left he’d blame it on the hormones and then deny it.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           That was what really started the pinning after one another for the next 5 years. They skirted around each other for years. During that time their friends were about ready to kill them. They witnessed the pinning between the two of them, and they just wanted all of it to end. Hell, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin got their shit together faster than they did. Though Donghyuck and Mark mated before they did though, but that’s a story for another time. When Renjun moved into their class the next year one of the first things that he ever said to Donghyuck was “How delusional are you?” He told him. “That oblivious moron is head over heels in love with you, you buffoon.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. But one of the reasons that he was afraid to say anything to Mark was because he was scared of chasing him off. At that time he was 13, and he had come to the realization that he wasn’t the typical definition of an omega that people wanted to see. He was too loud, extroverted, and outgoing for an omega. Donghyuck had a mouth on him that he also inherited from his grandmother. He never knew when to keep his mouth shut and was never afraid to say his opinion on a matter. He had already convinced himself before he had gotten to high school that Mark would never want a broken omega like him, so he just resigned himself with pinning from afar.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              Everything was going well, or at least that’s what Donghyuck had convinced himself it was. Things ended up coming to a head between the two best friends during Mark’s senior year and Donghyuck’s junior year. It was around that time that Donghyuck was going through his own emo phase of his own. His junior year of high school was one of the worst years of his life. His grandmother had gotten ill and was dying, his mother was working 3 jobs trying to help pay for her treatment, all of the school stuff that he and Taeyong needed, all while trying to keep their apartment from being taken from them. And Taeyong, even though he was still with the asshole at the time and he kept trying to keep his brother from him, he worked his ass off trying to help his mom pay for everything. Both of them had forbidden the youngest from getting a job, saying that he needed to focus on school and that they have everything taken care of. Needless to say that he was in a pissy mood the whole year. And it didn’t help that Mark got a girlfriend. Her name was Yeri and she was the little cousin of one of Taeyong’s friends. Donghyuck hated her, okay he didn’t hate her hate her, Yeri’s been babying Donghyuck since they were kids and he’s known her for longer than Mark. But he hated that she got a crush on him and went and confessed to him. The funny thing is that he learned later on that Mark didn’t even like her that way, he just freaked out when she told him and couldn’t tell her because he didn’t want to upset her.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Hence, the beginning of what Jaemin’s little brother Jisung calls “The Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017.” That was a period of time in his life where Donghyuck was at one of the lowest points in his life. At one point everything had just gotten so bad that he just shut down. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, he wasn’t like his regular self at all. He just wanted all of the pain and suffering to end, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted his grandmother to be okay, he wanted his mom not to be so stressed out all of the time, he wanted his brother back. Donghyuck knew that he was in an abusive relationship, but he could never get his brother alone long enough to convince him to leave. He wanted Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin to get their shit together and just mate with each other already. And most of all he wanted Mark back. The two of them had gotten in a down right volatile fight a couple of weeks beforehand. Words were exchanged that shouldn’t have been said in the first place, and Donghyuck wishes that he could go back in time and fix all of it. He just wanted it all to go away. And he had hit his lowest when about 3 weeks after his fight with Mark, his grandmother had passed away. That was the final straw that broke the camel’s back and just shattered him. He didn’t handle that well at all. So Donghyuck ended up trying to do something, really, really stupid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     He had taken all of his anxiety meds, and his mother’s sleeping pills and headed out to the roof of his apartment building. He sat up there for hours debating what he should do with them. The correct answer was simple, go back down to the apartment, put the stuff away and call his mother or brother or someone and tell them what happened. But, he really didn’t want to do the right thing for once, he just wanted to feel better. He was so close to just downing both bottles of pills and either jumping or just going to sleep when he showed up. “Hyuck-ah?” A voice called softly as not to startle him. Donghyuck ended up jumping just a little bit at the sound of his name. He turned his head around and saw Mark standing behind him. He was soaking wet, and he looked like that he had just run a marathon. It was then that he realized that it had been raining this whole time. But he was more concerned as to why the older was here. “What do you want Hyung?” He asked him. Mark didn’t answer for a few minutes and for a minute there he thought that Mark had left. “I… Jaemin told me about your grandmother..” He said softly. And Donghyuck didn’t even bother to try not to flinch at her mention. “I’m… I just wanted to come and check on you..” Donghyuck scoffed at that. “Okay, so you’ve checked on me now, and you can leave.” But Mark didn’t leave him. “I’m not going to leave you Hyuck.” Mark told him. And it was only then that he realized that Mark was closer than he thought he was. Mark flung his arms around him in a tight bear hug and dragged the younger off of the ledge. They both spent the next 15 minutes crying their eyes out to each other. But they were on the road to fixing things now.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                 Mark was eventually able to get the younger boy back into the building and inside his apartment safely without any incident. Both of the soaked boys went into Donghyuck’s room and changed out of their sopping wet clothes into a pair of warmer, dry ones. Luckily, Mark still had an extra set of clothes in the apartment from when they used to have impromptu sleepovers. Mark was slightly worried about the younger, it was what brought him over here in the first place. When Jaemin had called him and told him that Donghyuck’s grandmother had passed away earlier that week, he knew that something bad was going on. He knew that the younger and his grandmother were very, very, close to one another. And he knew that Donghyuck was already in a poor headspace to begin with even before she got sick. Mark knew that this would have devastated the young omega. He had this feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right here and decided to call him. Even though they were in the middle of the worst fight that they have ever had in their relationship with one another, he cared about Donghyuck. He didn’t want something bad to happen to him, he just hoped that the younger would answer. When, after calling him 10 times and messaging him with no response, Mark knew that he needed to haul ass over there immediately. He’s not even sure if he bothered to grab his keys or lock his door on the way out. He was lucky that he had remembered to put on shoes before running out of the apartment. He needed to get to Hyuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  Mark ran all the way from his apartment which was a 15 minute walk to the Lee residence. Mark made it there in 5 and that was even with the rain that started pouring on him mid trip. He raced up the stairs and made it to the apartment door. He knocked and knocked and called Donghyuck repeatedly. When the other didn’t answer and Mark had found out that the door was unlocked he got worried. He went into the apartment and looked around trying to find his best friend. When Mark got done searching, and came up empty handed he got really, really scared. And to make matters even worse Donghyuck’s keys were sitting in the little cat tray that he made his mom when he was 6. Mark’s mind was racing, and he had no clue what was going on. He needed to find Donghyuck and fast, the only other place that Mark could think of him to go was the rooftop… wait a minute. Mark turned around, and ran out of the apartment, but he made sure to grab Hyuck’s keys and lock the door before heading up. And when he finally found him he thought that he was going to throw up. There Hyuck was sitting on the ledge of the bundling, he was soaking wet and he didn’t seem to notice what was going on around him. It looked like he was going to jump.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     Thankfully, he was able to get the younger to come back inside where it was dry and safe. But, Mark knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet. When he had gotten the other boy to take off his clothes and change into the new set that Mark had gotten out for him, he saw them. When Donghyuck had taken off his sweatshirt two little pill bottles had fallen out of the pockets. Mark had bent down and grabbed them before the younger could get his hands on them. His heart sank when he saw what they were. So, it was true, Hyuck was probably going to have killed himself up there if Mark hadn’t gotten there in time. He turned to look back at the younger. He was fully clothed but he refused to make eye contact and Mark could see the tear tracks running down his face. “Duckie?” He asked him softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. They were in Donghyuck’s room and both of them were still a little bit damp even though they had already changed their clothes. Donghyuck didn’t answer him, he just kept crying harder. And when Mark tried to touch him he flinched and moved away from him. It was just breaking his heart, he really wanted to help but he just didn’t know what to do. It was then that he realized that he had screwed up. He should have never let his alpha instincts get in the way and argued with him. This was all his fault.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                               “I’m sorry.” Donghyuck choked out. And if Mark wasn’t sitting so close to one another he probably wouldn’t have heard him. Mark was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what to say to that. Sure, Donghyuck was the one who had started the whole fight, but he was the one who fought back and not just let it drop right then and there when he should have. “No,” Mark told him finally when he found his voice. “No, Duckie-ah look, hey look at me.” Mark told him. And when he still refused to, Mark reached out and turned his chin so that they were making eye contact. “Hey.” He said softly. Donghyuck’s eyes were still glistening with tears, and his bottom lip was quivering but he didn’t say anything. “You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me Lee Donghyuck?” Mark asked him. “I'm not mad okay, I swear I’m not mad at you, I just want you to be okay.” He told him. “You scared the shit out me Hyuck, I thought that you were going to jump.” And that was when the dam broke. Donghyuck flung his arms at him and wrapped the other up in a hug and just started balling his eyes out. Mark returned the embrace without any hesitance and held the younger while he cried.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           Mark ended up moving them to where they both were laying down on the younger’s bed and were cuddling with each other as Donghyuck cried. His sobs had calmed down a lot for the most part. He was silent again, but the tears were still coming. Mark hated what he was seeing here. He didn’t like to see the omega, in pain. He wanted to protect him, and make him feel safe, and protected. He wanted Donghyuck to be happy and carefree. He wanted Donghyuck to know that he was loved. He wanted him to know that he loved him. He wanted Donghyuck to know that he was in love with him. So Mark did the only logical thing that he could think of. He blurted it out loud. “I’m in love with you.” Surprisingly, that phrase ended up fixing most of his problems. Who knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “What do you mean that you love me?” Donghyuck whispered. Mark hadn’t realized how quiet everything was until the younger spoke and even though it was a faint whisper it seemed like his voice echoed loudly in the room. “I mean that I love you Duckie.” Mark said. “ I love you.” Mark repeated to him. And Donghyuck just shook his head at him. “No.” Donghyuck said. “You don't, you don’t love me Mark.” He told him. He seemed pre adamant about it in the young alpha’s opinion. “Why can’t I love you?” Mark asked him. “Is it because you don’t love me?” Donghyuck shot up out of his grasp and looked at him. Getting a good look at the younger, Mark can see not only the tear tracks going down his face, how puffy and red his eyes were. He looked, bad, he didn’t look like his usual sunshiney self and it messed with the elder’s heartstrings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “NO!” Donghyuck said, very loudly. “ I...I” He tried to say and Mark could hear how his breathing was trying to pick up a little bit in speed. He was going to let it go for now, he didn’t want to derail whatever Hyuck was about to say. He’d just keep an eye on it and try to prevent him from having a full-blown panic attack. “It’s okay Donghyuck-ah.” Mark said to try and soothe him some. “Just breathe, and know that you can tell me anything alright?” Mark told him. Donghyuck nodded and went back to talking. “You can’t love me.. B-be-because I’m not lovable.” Donghyuck told him. “I’m a broken omega, I’m too sarcastic and hot-headed, I can’t keep my mouth shut to save my life.” He told him. “And, I just can’t do it like you deserve, I 'm too messed up in the head.” He gestured wildly at himself. “I may be like a ray of sunshine or ‘full-sun’, but I can’t get into big groups without feeling like the walls are closing in one me and I feel like I’m going to puke, and then there are some days that I can’t even get out of bed.” And he was back to almost full on sobbing now at this point. “And, you saw it, and I know you’re not an idiot Mark, I just tried to kill myself!” He screamed at him. “That’s not normal, I’m not normal, you deserve someone like Yeri-Noona to be with.” He told him. “She’s one of the nicest and most pleasant people on this planet unlike me, and she loves you and she’ll take care of you.” Donghyuck cried. “I just wish that you left me to die, it’s what I deserved.” He said brokenly. And that was when Mark really felt his heart shatter. He didn’t know that the younger felt this way at all. If he had known then maybe he could have done something about it.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              When Donghyuck was finished with his outburst he just curled up into himself and cried. Mark couldn’t stand to see him like this. He didn’t know what came over him that night even until this day, but he doesn’t regret what he did next in a heartbeat. He reached over and grabbed Donghyuck by both sides of his face and leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t the most graceful thing ever, but after the shock had worn off Donghyuck returned the kiss, very passionately. The two of them remained in that heavy lip-lock until they ran out of breath. When they pulled apart, Donghyuck was just looking at him like Mark had killed his puppy or something. “What,.. What about Noona?” He asked him. Mark shrugged his shoulders at him. “I don’t know Yeri and I broke up about 2 weeks ago, so I don’t know how she’ll feel, I mean she’s going out with someone already in college I think.” And it was the first and only time in their whole relationship that Donghyuck was rendered speechless. Mark took his chance again and went back in for another kiss. And what possessed him that night to say what he said and do what he did he didn’t know. And for once he didn’t really care about the consequences of his actions but he knew that there was a likely chance that their parents would kill them. (Luckily, it wasn’t Donghyuck’s mother that found them, but Taeyong though that still scared him too.) “Be my mate.” Mark said breathlessly. Donghyuck didn’t say anything at first but, he leaned back in and kissed Mark hard. And that was the only conformation that he needed.<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p>                     “You look like shit.” Was the first thing that Renjun had said to him when he walked into the lecture room that morning. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat next to the beta. “Good morning to you too Junnie, it’s so nice to see you, how’s the kid been?” Donghyuck asked him. Renjun just sighed and shook his head at him. “They’re doing okay, I had to walk Nana to class today, that’s why I’m here so early, he was feeling dizzy and we didn't want him to pass out on his way to class.” He told him. Donghyuck hummed in response, he decided not to move his head any for fear of it falling off. “Yeah, Mark texted me and told me that he left early to help Jeno with a project or something.” Donghyuck told him. “Yeah, he’s freaking out about this big project for one of his pain in the ass professors.” Renjun told him. “Hyung had him last year and offered to help.” He told him. “Did he not tell you?” “I don’t know, he probably did but I’m so out of it right now that I don’t really remember leaving my apartment this morning.” Donghyuck told him. Rejun sighed and shook his head at him again.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     “Are you pregnant now too?” He asked him. “Or are you just sick?” Donghyuck just shrugged. “I don't know, to be honest, but I’m probably just sick.” Donghyuck told him. “Do you know how long that it’s been since we’ve had sex?” “No.” Renjun told him. “Too long.” Donghyuck told him. Renjun rolled his eyes at him. “Well, that’s what Nana thought too, and looked where that got us.” He said. “Are you telling me that you aren’t happy to be a parent?” Donghyuck asked him. “No, smartass, I’m saying that Jaemin just thought that he had the Flu until you convinced him otherwise.” Renjun told him. “But,I’ve only had these symptoms for not even 24 hours yet, I think.” And he could tell that the elder was holding himself back from trying to choke him out. “Well, what are your symptoms then?” He asked him. “Migraine, I’m pretty sure that I’ve never been this nauseous in my whole life, my everything hurts, and I’m exhausted.” Donghyuck told him. “What time did you go to bed last night?” Renjun questioned him. Donghyuck groaned and laid his head down on his arms. “Dunno.” He mumbled into his arms. “I’m pretty sure I gave up on my work and went to bed at 11, but I don’t think I fell asleep until 2 maybe?” “Damn.” Renjun said. “No wonder you’re dead on your feet, and let me guess you didn’t eat anything today either have you?” “No.” He told him flatly. “What am I going to do with you Hyuck?” Renjun asked himself. “Come on Injunnie, you know that you love me.” Donghyuck told him with what he assumed was supposed to be one of his cheeky smiles, but looked more like a grimace than anything. Today was going to be a very long day.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              It wasn’t that long afterwards that the professor, along with the rest of the class filed into the room. The start of class went underway, and it seemed that it was just going to be a normal every other day lecture about math and other statistics. Which Donghyuck hated by the way, but his mate was a math nerd and he told him that he’d help him with it. Didn’t lessen his hatred for the subject though. Which would be more beneficial to him if he was actually paying attention to what was going on in the lecture. And normally, he does, even in the subjects that he hates, but he just can’t get his brain to focus with him at the moment. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and he just stopped trying to keep himself from nodding off in the middle of class. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a couple of minutes, after all, this teacher doesn’t pay attention to the students at all.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               It didn’t feel like that long before Renjun was shaking him awake. He groaned but opened his eyes and looked at the elder. “What?” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Renjun rolled his eyes at him as he moved to sit up. The movement made his head spin and his stomach roll, but he was able to keep his body intact. “You just slept through the whole entire class dummy.” Renjun told him as he pointed at the rest of the room around him. Donghyuck looked around and realized that they were the only two left in the room, even the professor wasn’t there anymore. “Oh..” It really sunk in for him then that he had slept through the whole class. He’s never done that before! The only time that something like that has happened before was when he was… was when he was sick. Oh, he’s so screwed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               “Hyuck?” He heard Renjun ask him. Though it was kind of hard to hear him though with how loud his ears were ringing. It was only then that he realized that his head felt funny. That was when he reached his breaking point. He was just going to ditch the rest of the day and go home and sleep. It was the smart decision to do, and what he should have done in the first place. Renjun was still hovering around him, Donghyuck just smiled at him and moved to get up from his chair. Now whether or not he got up too fast he didn’t know, but one minute he was just getting up from his chair. And the next it seemed like the room started to spin around him. He looked at Renjun, but the beta was looking at him weird. “Ren..jun..” Donghyuck slurred out. Renjun reached out to try and steady his friend some. “I...I.. ‘M don’t feel ssoo goood..” For a moment there he thought that the other was calling his name but he couldn’t be sure for certain. And the next thing that he knew everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   Mark was having a good day, it was an early day though but a good day nonetheless. He had to get up early to help his friend Jeno with a project for his class. Mark had offered to help the other alpha since he had the same professor last year and knew how much of a nightmare he could be. So he got up at 6 AM that morning, even though he didn’t have his first class until 9 AM. He rolled over to check to make sure that his alarm hadn’t woken up his mate. From what he could tell, Donghyuck was still fast asleep beside him. And that thought alone brought a smile to his face. It was good that the omega was getting the rest that he needed and deserved. He was very overworked, and needed a break, but Mark wasn’t able to convince him to rest. Sighing to himself, Mark got up quietly from the bed and started his morning routine to get ready. 15 minutes later he was ready and walked out of the bedroom and headed to grab his stuff before leaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               He went around and picked up all of his school books that he would need for the day. Which in all honesty wasn’t that much. He only had 2 classes that day so his workload was very light. It took him no time at all to have all of his stuff gathered. He grabbed his phone, face mask, wallet, keys, and an apple on the way out for breakfast, along with a bottle of water and headed out. Though he didn’t forget to text Donghyuck that he had already left, and not to worry about him. He didn’t want to worry the younger any, and he especially didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. He just shudders thinking about it. Mark also texted him to remind him about Johnny picking Taeyong up to take him to his doctor’s appointment. Normally, Donghyuck would be the one to go with his brother, but since Hyuck had class today he couldn’t take him. Johnny unsurprisingly volunteered to take him. The alpha was getting fairly close with the slightly younger omega. Ever since they met in the hallway outside of their apartment building and went out on a date. They seemed very happy together and Mark couldn’t feel any happier for them than he did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               After locking the apartment door, he pulled out his phone as he headed to the elevator and texted Donghyuck. But before he did that he reread their last conversation that they had with one another.</p>
<p>
  <b>Donghyuckie That I Love &lt;3: </b>
  <b>Mark don’t forget that we need more milk. And condoms, lots, and lots of condoms. And we have the place to ourselves tonight since Johnny-Hyung is taking Taeyong-Hyung out again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Donghyuckie That I Love &lt;3: </b>
  <b>You’ll never believe what Renjun told me! That little shit said that I’m too sunny! Can you believe that?! Whatever, he’s just jealous that I have a better personality than he does. I don’t know how Nono, and Nana deal with him sometimes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbass&lt;3 : Hyuck-ah, don’t be petty, you know that Junnie just likes to pick on you because that’s just how he shows affection to people. Now, go study, you’re supposed to be in class!!</b>
</p>
<p>           He never did get a reply to that message that day, and it was only sent two days ago. But to be on the safe side he sent his mate a text to make sure that he knew where he was. He didn’t want the young omega to worry about him.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbass&lt;3 : Hey babe, good morning! I love you. You were sound asleep when I got up so I didn’t want to wake you up. And no, I’m not stupid enough to go off and not leave a note for you to find when you wake up (again). Neither one of us wants a repeat of my senior year of high school. So I’m okay, just went to the gym, and then I’m going to meet up with Jeno before class starts to help him carry in stuff for his project. He would have asked Renjun but he didn’t want to leave Nana alone in the apartment for too long. Again, I love you Duckie, and don’t worry I’m not dead or anything. And don’t forget that you have a class at 10, and that Johnny-Hyung is going to pick up Taeyong-Hyung today from the cafe and taking him to his doctor's appointment, so you don’t have to worry about it. Love you!!-Mark.   </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now he just has to hope that the other sees his messages and doesn’t start to panic that he almost busted his head open in the shower again. Now, off to go find Jeno to make sure that he doesn’t die of stress before the baby comes. Lord only knows that Jaemin and Renjun would have his head if he let it happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   </p>
<p>                    Other than that, his day was going very smoothly. It didn’t take him nearly as long as he thought that it would have to help Jeno with his assignment. From then he went to get some coffee from the school’s cafeteria and still made it to his first lecture early, which was something new for him. That class went by in a blurr and he actually had a good time in it. Though it was math and that was his favorite subject besides music. Hyuck calls him crazy, but he loves math. He had about an hour between then and his next class to kill. So he decided to go hang out in the student lounge to get some stuff done and play catch up a bit. He just needed some time to chill out a little bit more. He even sent a quick text off to Donghyuck to check in on him and make sure that he was okay. The younger hadn’t really been getting a whole lot of sleep lately. He’s been running around, doing tutoring in both academics and singing. He helped out at the cafe that Taeyong and Taeil ran. All along with keeping up with his school work. The omega hadn’t had mintue alone to himself in weeks. And Mark could tell that it was taking a toll on him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <b>Dumbass&lt;3 :Hey baby. Just checking in on you. Hope that you’re doing okay today baby. Remember, if you feel overwhelmed, take a step back and just breathe, and don’t be afraid to come home if you have to. I know that you’ve been working yourself to the bone these past few weeks and that it’s been hard on you. Just remember that I love you and when we get home you’re mine tonight! I love you Duckie. &lt;3-Mark. </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b></b>            Mark smiled to himself as he shot off the text. He then turned his attention back to his textbooks and got to work. After about 15 minutes he went and checked his phone to see if his mate had answered him. He found himself frowning just a little bit at that. Normally, it doesn;t take any time for the younger to reply to his messages, regardless of whether or not he’s in class. That was one of the classic Donghyuck things to do. He always answered Mark. always. Though since they’ve gotten into university he hasn’t been that constant on answering, which Mark totally got. Time is a valuable thing in the college life and freetime is almost unheard of, and Donghyuck is one of those students that is always on the go and involved in something or another. So, Mark wasn’t really that worried about it or anything. Donghyuck would see it at some point though. And Mark hoped that it would brighten his day just a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>             The young Canadian Alpha was just sitting in the quad minding his own business when Dejun ran up to him. Mark snapped his head up and looked at the omega, he seemed slightly agitated and out of breath. “Dejun?” Mark questioned when the other approached him. “ What’s wrong?” Dejun had a look of panic on his face that he normally reserves for when some sort of crisis had occurred within their very large friend group. It took the omega a couple of seconds to be able to catch his breath from running so hard trying to find his friend. “Have you checked your phone at all?” Dejun told him. “Injunnie has been trying to call you.” He said. “No.” Mark said as he went to dig his phone out of his bag to check it. He had 20 missed calls from Renjun and 34 from Jaemin along with 56 texts, and even a couple from Jeno too. But there was no word from Donghyuck. Something was very wrong with this situation here. “What happened?” Huffing and puffing, Dejun was finally able to speak properly. “It’s Hyuck.” He said. “He passed out.” Oh my God. Oh my God. That was all that was going through Mark’s mind at the moment. Where was he? What happened? Is he okay? A million different thoughts, scenarios, and whatnot went through his head, but one thing was for certain, he had to find his mate. “Take me to him.” Mark demanded as he gathered up his stuff and followed the omega out of the room. He hoped that Hyuck was okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Coming to was not a pleasant experience for Donghyuck. One minute he was standing with Renjun in the classroom and the next he was somewhere else that he didn’t know where it was. All that he knew was that his head hurt, his whole body ached and he felt like he was definitely going to throw up. He tried to get up even though his eyes weren’t fully open and he groaned as he tried to sit up. Someone, luckily was with him and was able to figure out what he was trying to do. A little waste bin was thrusted underneath his chin as he began to retch into it. God, it was awful, he spent the next what felt like an eternity yacking his guts up and everything he ate in the past 24 hours or so. But since he hadn’t eaten in awhile all that was coming up was a bunch of bile, and that shit burned. When he was done he spit into the bin and just slumped back whatever he was laying against when he woke up. He still hadn’t opened his eyes fully at this point though. He just wanted to go back to sleep.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                          And he would have done that too if it hadn't been for the hand that kept smacking him lightly on the face. He didn’t care whoever it was that wanted him to be up and alert, he was tired and wanted to go back to bed. Though he really doesn’t remember falling asleep in the first place. Come to think of it the last thing that he can concretely remember is him standing up or trying to, and at the moment he was laying down. And what he was laying down on didn’t feel like his bed, or couch, or the ones in Renjun’s apartment. So the question at hand here now is where the Hell is he? It would be a lie if Donghyuck had said that he wasn’t freaked out just the slightest bit about this. Though his reaction to this situation was very logical in his own opinion. He had no idea where he was or who he was with and with no clue how he got there. For all that he knows he could have been abducted by aliens, or a serial killer or a cult. Or it has something to do with those killer pineapples that Jaemin had dreamed out last week that he said were out to get them all. Man, pregnancy dreams were weird. But he figured that he might as well try and figure out where he is and get to the bottom of this big mystery.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     Groaning, he shifted around on the (bed, cot?) that he had been put on. He was finally able to open his eyes as he sat up, but it took them awhile to get them back into focus so that he could see. While all that was going on, whoever was standing right next to him had moved to help prop him up and make sure that he didn’t topple over so something and die. Having all of his senses come back to him all at once did some things to him, and he ended up with a couple of realizations. The first one was that he felt like shit. And he wasn’t talking about the shit that he felt like earlier when he first woke up, no sir. He’s talking about feeling shitter than shit and then piles some more shit on top of it. Yeah, he felt that bad. The second was that when his eyes were finally able to focus in on themselves, he was able to figure out where he was. Turns out he was in the nurse’s office on campus. That lessened his worries just a little bit, at least he knew where he was now, though he still had no clue how he ended up here. Oh, well, at least he’s making progress.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  Another thing that he wasn’t able to notice until now was that he wasn’t alone in the room. In fact there were at least two other people in the room with him. Blinking his eyes and turning his head to the side to see who was with him. Even with the migraine pounding through his skull he was able to make out his best friend’s silhouette. Which made him wonder, what in the Hell was Jaemin doing here? “Nana?” He croaked out. The other omega nodded his head at him. “Hey, Hyuckie.” He said softly as he petted the older’s hair. “How are you doing baby? You sure gave Injunie and the rest of us a pretty good scare when you passed out.” Oh, that explains everything sot of, he didn’t remember why he passed out of anything, but that explained why everything hurt and his head was so fuzzy? “What?” Donghyuck asked softly. “M’ don't remember.” He told him. Jaemin sighed, one hand going to rub Donghyuck on the head while the other one was rubbing his baby bump. And it looked more pronounced now than it did the last time Donghyuck saw him, which was only yesterday. “I figured that you might say that, Junnie said that he caught you before you could hit your head but Jungwoo-Hyung said that you’d probably be disoriented anyway.” Jaemin told him. Donghyuck nodded his head and hummed to show that he had heard the other. “Mmm.., where’s Junnie, and Hyung then?” Donghyuck asked. “I sent Junnie out to get me some food and to find Jeno. Jungwoo-Hyung stepped out to tell the rest of the Hyungs.” Donghyuck sighed to himself. If Jungwoo was calling the Hyungs then that meant that Taeyong already knew or he was about to find out. He can picture his brother freaking out now, he just hopes that Johnny had already come and got him, or he was still with Taeil so that they could calm him down. His brother was so going to kill him, and don't even get him started on Mark. “Nana?” Donghyuck asked. “Hmm,... yeah Hyuck?” Jaemins asked. “Where’s Mark?” And not even 15 seconds later the door to the room that they were in busted open. “Hyuck!” Well, that answered that question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Hyuck!’ Mark shouted as he ran into the room. As soon as Dejun had told him where his mate was the two of them had taken off to go and check on him. Mark hadn’t had to run that fast in a while. He’s pretty sure that he ran so fast that he accidentally ditched Dejun at one point. Oh well, he’ll forgive him eventually if the younger omega got mad at him for it. Anyway, the whole point of the story is that he got to where his ill mate was fairly quick. It didn’t take him very long to find where he was in the nurse’s office, considering that all of their friends who were still in school (except Jisung since he was still in high school) were standing around. Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle were huddled up together in a corner, with Hendrey and YangYang on either side of them. In the other corner were Jungwoo and Lucas. The older of the two was on the phone and the younger had his arms wrapped around his waist and had his chin resting on the other's shoulder. The two of them had been acting off for the past couple of weeks but Mark could never figure out what was up. Even when he had Donghyuck corner Lucas one day the elder alpha didn’t crack. And that was just amazing considering how horrible of a lair Lucas was. Anyway, it didn’t matter at the moment, what matters was him finding his mate. He had to make sure that his omega was okay.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                      Jeno was the first one to notice him when he came in the room. He walked over to the younger alpha, while Hendrey, and YangYang slipped away to go and check on Dejun as he ran into the room not that long after Mark, huffing and puffing, completely out of breath. “Where is he?” Mark asked directly. And he knew that his tone sounded harsher than it normally was and he didn’t intend for it to sound like that but at the moment he didn’t really care. He needed to see Donghyuck, so he’d apologize later. “He’s in the exam room, don’t worry he’s not alone Nana wouldn't leave him until you got here.” Jeno told him. “And Jungwoo-Hyung’s calling all of the other Hyungs and telling them what happened.” Mark nodded his head at the younger and turned his attention to Chenle. His alpha instincts were screaming at him to go and check on his mate and eliminate any potential threat that was trying to come his way. But the rational part of him knew that if he went in there and didn’t check on the youngest omega in theri group first then Donghyuck would have his head, and their ‘Fullsun’ wouldn’t be so sunny anymore. “Hey Lele,” Mark said softly as he crouched down in front of the bench that the three youngest in the room were sitting on. “How are you doing.” Chenle just nodded his head and buried his head into his older cousin’s chest. Renjun didn’t really seem that phased and just continued to pet the younger’s head. Perks of being a beta in Mark’s book, 9 times out of 10 you can keep your head in any situation.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       Speaking of said beta, Mark then turned his attention to Renjun. “Injunnie are you okay?” Mark asked him. Renjun after all was the one who was with Hyuck when he went down. “I’m okay Hyung, I promise.” He told him. “I’m just more worried about Hyuck, I was able to catch him before he hit the ground so I’m pretty sure that he didn’t give himself a concussion.” He told him. Mark nodded his head in thanks, and reached out to pat the younger’s knee. “Thanks, Junnie.” Mark told him. The young beta just smiled at him. “No problem Hyung.” When Mark got up and turned around Jungwoo had just gotten off the phone. “Hyung?” He asked as he walked up to the other couple in the room. “I just got done telling the last of the Hyungs.” Jungwoo told him softly. “Taeyong-Hyung is not happy.” He said. “Johnny-Hyung forgot to turn off his phone, so they were in the middle of the ultrasound when I called.” Jungwoo told him. “I could hear Taeyong-Hyung in the background telling the ultrasound tech that they needed to leave, and to please take that thing that looked like a vibrator away from his stomach.” That elicited a little laugh out of Mark. Leave it to Taeyong to make the situation awkward when he was freaked out of his mind. “ And I called Ten-Hyung who was with Kun-Hyung and all that I was able to say after ‘Hyuck passed out’ was please don’t drive Hyung you don’t have a license, you don’t even have a car!” Lucas butted in. “ I think Kun-Hyung was able to take away their boss’s keys from him, how Hyung got them I don’t know, but they should be here shortly.” Mark shook his head, God, they were a bunch. “But you guys are okay right?” He asked him. Both of them nodded their heads. “Yes, we're fine Mark-ah, Xuxi and I were near here when Renjun called.” Mark nodded his head again. “He’s in there?” Mark asked pointing at the door, which more likely than not Donghyuck was behind. Jungwoo nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s back there, and Nana’s keeping an eye on him.” Mark nodded his head and made his way over to the door.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                         After he had opened the door and called out for his mate, it didn’t take that long to find him. It wasn’t that hard either since him, Jaemina nd Donghyuck were the only three in the room. The two omega turned their heads at the sound of his voice. Nana, for the most part looked okay, he was standing next to Donghyuck’s bed with one hand on his stomach and the other playing with Hyuck’s dark brown locks. It was something that he’s always done to calm the older omega down in times of stress, and he even showed it to him when him and Donghyuck had really started to get close with one another. Knowing that the pregnant omega was okay and that nothing was wrong with his scent or anything, Mark turned his attention to his mate. Donghyuck,... didn’t look like himself. He was sweaty and pale looking, he seemed exhausted. Even though he yelled very loudly when he came in the room, it took the younger a few seconds longer than normal to realize that Mark was in the room with him. He didn’t look like this when he left alone this morning! God, he was such a terrible mate!    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                      “Hyuck.” He said again, this time a little bit softer. He came around to the other side of the bed and took his mate’s hand in his. And then brought up his free hand to feel the younger’s forehead. He felt like he had been stuck in a sauna for a couple of days. Donghyuck leaned into the touch and seemed to be more relaxed now that his mate was here with him. “Thanks Nana.” Mark said to the youngest in the room. “No problem Hyung,” He said. “I wasn’t going to leave my best friend.” Mark smiled at the two of them. Jaemin and Donghyuck had always been very close with one another and more often than now were the ones the other went to when they needed comfort before anyone else. “Since you’re here now Hyung, I’ll just go back out and check on everyone else.” Jaemin said as he began to leave. “Be careful of the baby.” Donghyuck slurs as he waves bye to his best friend. Jaemin waves back at them as he opens and shuts the door softly behind him. Mark moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and Donghyuck fell into his side immediately. “Hey baby,” Mark whispered softly as he played with the younger’s hair. “ I heard you weren’t feeling so good.” He said. Donghyuck just groaned and wrapped his arms around the older man. “M’ missed you.” Donghyuck whispered out. “I know baby, I know.” Mark told him. “I’m here baby, I’m here.” Mark said. “Everything’s going to be okay baby, just close your eyes and rest.” Donghyuck did just that and Mark held him as he slept. He wasn’t going to leave the younger’s side until he was all cured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            The rest of the group was hanging out in the little waiting area outside the nurse’s office. All of them were huddled together and were waiting for the Hyungs to get there. Dongyoung, and Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Johnny, and Kun, and Ten were all on their way over. Yuta, and Sicheng were swinging by to pick up Taeil and Jisung to bring them over. They were all silently waiting around when they heard a loud shout coming from the end of the hallway. All of their heads turned to the loud noise and saw Kun walk into the room carrying, a very pissed Ten over his shoulder. “Qian Kun! Put me the Hell down you bastard!” Ten yelled. “I can walk!” None of them were really that surprised about what they were seeing before them. This has happened more than once since they’ve known the omega and beta, even before the two of them got together. Though none of them really wanted to be the one to ask them why they were coming in like that. “ Hyung?” Well, then there was Lucas. “Why are you being carried?”He asked. By this point Kun had stopped moving and had moved to finally put Ten down. He sat the petite male down on the ground gently. Ten seemed to be a tad bit calmer when both of his feet were on the floor, though he still was pissed beyond belief. “This dumbass.” He said motiong to Kun. “ Thought that it was a good idea to carry me here, instead of letting me walk!” “Well. if we would have done it his way, then we’d both be sitting in a jail cell right now.” Kun said calmly. “ He wanted to take our boss’s keys and take his car here!” Ten didn’t seem phased by it in the very least. “We would have gotten here faster if you had let me do it!” Ten said. “ Hyuck’s hurt!” Was his argument. Everyone just shook their heads at the two of them. “I regret asking the question now.” Lucas said, as Jungwoo rubbed his arm. Ten and Kun really were an odd couple.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             Not that long after chaos had walked into the room, Taeyong and Johnny walked in. And normally, in situations like these Taeyong is the voice of reason, a long time ago he was voted by the other members (against his will) the de facto leader of their ragtag team of misfits. Key word here being normally, but things were different this time around. First, it was his baby brother; he was the one that was either injured or hurt to begin with. Taeyong had always been very overprotective over Donghyuck ever since they were children. With both of them being omegas, it only made things worse. Especially with everything that the elder of the two had gone through in his life and all of the mental health issues that Hyuck struggled with during puberty, Taeyong was determined not to let anything happen to him. The second thing is that he’s pregnant, and one thing that they have all learned from being around Jaemin and Taeyong is that pregnant people are very unpredictable. All of them were really scared that with all of the hormones that were surging through his body at the moment, that he would just lose his shit as soon as he walked into the room. Surprisingly, that didn’t happen, everyone could tell that he was very nervous and worried about his baby brother, if his excessive rubbing of his stomach was anything to go by, but other than that he seemed pretty calm and put together. Johnny was right on his heels the whole time though, always watching out for him. They all just pointed at the door that Mark went in about 5 minutes ago and the two of them took off. Ten slipped in with them, he had to make sure that his best friend (*Dongyoung wasn’t there, and him and Kun have sex at least 3 times a day so he doens’t count anymore) was okay. And he was also worried about the little brat that used to like to follow him around when he had first gotten to Korea. Despite what many people would tell you he does in fact have a heart, thank you very much!      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       The next part of the train wreck to come into the room were Taeil, Jisung, Sicheng, and Yuta. Though The oldest and the maknae of their group came in first. Taeil had his arm wrapped around a very shell-shocked looking Jisung, who still had his uniform on, along with his backpack slung over his shoulders. Taeil himself was still dressed in his work clothes, apron and all. He even had flecks of flour in his hair. It made them all wonder a) where Yuta and Sicheng are, and b) who’s in charge of the cafe. “Um, Taeil-Hyung?” Renjun asked when he saw them come in. Jaemin was already back in the room at this point and Jisung immediately ran over to his older brother and threw his arms around the older. Jaemin nuzzled his head into the younger’s hair. Jeno had gotten up from the other side of Chenle and moved to get the both of them seated on the bench. Renjun and Chenle scooted over to make some more room for them. “Yes, Junnie?” He said. “Where’s my brother and Yuta-Hyung?” Renjun asked him. “Oh, I think they’re still in the parking lot, Sicheng was trying to kill him.” Taeil explained. Everyone in the room just looked at him. “Oh! I guess it helps if I explain things then doesn’t it.” Taeil said. “Well, needless to say that I”m pretty sure that Yuta broke every traffic law ever invented on the way over here.” He said. “The man drives like a maniac.” Jaemin held onto his little brother even tighter and Jeno rubbed Jaemin’s back to comfort him. “Needless to say that it was a fun ride, right Sungie?” Jisung shook his head. “Never again Hyung.” He said. “Never again.” “Can Yuta-Hyung teach me how to drive then?” Chenle asked. “NO!” Everyone said in unison. “Aw, darn.” He muttered and then buried his face in Jisung’s neck.Yeah, they were just friends.        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              In the middle of all of this Dongyoung and Jaehyun came into the room. “Why are Yuta-Hyung being chased around the parking lot by Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked as he opened the door. Dongyoung buzzed through and made a beeline straight to Jungwoo to check the younger out, along with Lucas, surprisingly. “Woo, are you okay?” Dongyoung asked softly as he approached the younger and wrapped him up in his arms. His little brother nuzzled his face into the beta’s neck. Which was a little bit harder for him to do than when they were little since Jungwoo’s a little bit taller than him now. Dongyoung sighed in relief at the fact that his little brother was alright. Even though when he called and said that it was Donghyuck who was sick, he still worried about his little brother. He’s over protective, so sue him. He turned his attention to his little brother’s mate Lucas. The younger alpha nodded his head indicating to the elder that he was alright and that was enough for him. The poor kid couldn't lie to save his life so he knew that he could believe him. Jaehyun made his way over to his two little brothers to make sure that they're also okay. “Yuta drove us here.” Taeil said. Jaehyun nodded, and seemed to know what this meant. “Are you still in one piece Sung, I know that Hyung drives like a maniac?” He asks him. Jisung just nodded his head and clung onto Jaemin tighter. Well, at least he wasn’t in tears. “How about you Nana?” He asked the omega. “How’s my lovely niece doing?” Jaemin rolled his eyes at him. “Hyung, I'm fine, and we don’t know the gender!” Yep, he was fine. “If you want to check on someone check on Injunie, he’s the one who was with Hyuck when he went down.” “He what!” Well, at least they now know that Sicheng hasn’t killed Yuta yet.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       The last two to arrive out of all of them were Yuta and Sicheng. Though they were here earlier, but after the way that Yuta drove to get them there that fast, he wanted to kill him. Which in turn resulted in a 20 minute chase around the campus parking lot, all in good fun, sort of. Eventually Yuta was able to get away from him and they just gave up and decided to go in and check on everyone. Which was when Sicheng walked in on the last part of the conversation where he found out that his little brother Renjun was the one with Donghyuck when he went down. Renjun didn’t tell him that over the phone when he had called him! “He what!” Was the first thing that came to mind when he walked in. He went straight over to his little brother who was sitting on a bench curled up with both of his mates, Chenle, and Jisung. Sicheng crouched down in front of the younger beta and started inspecting him. Renjun started brushing him off and telling him that he was fine, but he wasn’t going to believe it until he sees it. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” He asked his little brother for the 20th time in the past 10 minutes. Renjun sighed and rolled his eyes at the elder. “I’m fine Gege.” He told him. “I’m not hurt, I’m just the one who caught Hyuck before he went down.” Sicheng nodded his head and turned his attention to his baby cousin who was wrapped in the younger beta’s arms, but had his face buried in Jisung’s neck. ‘Yeah, just friends my ass.’ He thought to himself. “Lele?” He asked softly as he brushed some strands away from the younger’s hair. The youngest omega in their group picked his head up to look at the elder beta. “Are you okay?” Chenle waited a couple of minutes before he responded to him, but eventually he nodded his head. “I’m okay Ge.” He told him. “I’m just really worried about Hyuckie-Hyung, is he going to be okay?” Sicheng knew that he shouldn’t give the kid false hopes or anything, but he couldn’t just say that he didn’t know. “Don’t worry Lele, I’m sure that Hyuck’s going to be just fine and before you know it, he’s going to be right back to playing basketball with you, okay?” Sicheng told him. Chenle nodded his head and went back to burying his face in the youngest alpha’s neck. He really hoped that he just didn’t lie to him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   Taeyong knew that with him being pregnant and all that he had to be careful being around other people who could possibly be sick or something. Things could get very serious if he got sick while pregnant, and he’d end up in the hospital at the very least. But he knew that, he really did, but he had to make sure that his little brother was okay. He’s been taking care of the kid since he was born when he was about 5. He loved that kid to death and he wasn’t going to let anything ever happen to him, ever. So when Jungwoo had called Johnny during his ultrasound( He was mad that the elder had forgotten to turn his finger off) and had told him what happened, he thought that he was going to faint. He knew that he needed to get off the table and out of the doctor’s office as soon as possible and get to Donghyuck. Both Johnny and the nurse were trying to calm him down and get him to go a little bit slower, but he brushed them off. He knew that he was pregnant, he’s wasn’t stupid or an invalid, he needed to get to his brother. Like 2 hours ago now!      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                         That being said, he was also very grateful for having Johnny with him. The alpha had grown quite close to his little brother and his mate Mark in the short amount of time that they had been going out together. He loved Donghyuck just as much if not more than he loved Taeyong. And Taeyong would be the first one to admit that if Johnny hadn’t been with him when he found out that Hyuck had passed out at school, he probably would have crumbled. Until he can see the younger omega for himself to make sure that he’s okay, Johnny’s the only thing holding him together. Johnny held his hand all the way from the doctor’s office at the hospital to the campus infirmary. He helped Taeyong from the car and escorted them in, and all the way back to where Donghyuck was. Opening the door to the room and peeking his head into the room, Taeyong saw his little brother curled up on the infirmary bed with Mark. He seemed to be awake and talking to Mark quietly about something. Taeyong opened the door and walked fully into the room. “Hyuck.” He breathed out wetly. Seeing his little brother so small looking and pale, the dam just broke. And Taeyong couldn’t blame the tears on hormones this time since he knew that he would have started crying regardless.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   “Hi Hyung.” Donghyuck greeted him triedly. He looked utterly exhausted and Taeyong was so worried about him. He walked over to the bed, and sat in the vacant space that Mark left when he got up to let the elder have it. As soon as he was sitting down Taeyong threw his arms around his baby brother and squeezed like no tomorrow. The two of them just sat there and held each other. Donghyuck was clinging onto his brother, while Taeyong was petting his hair and rubbing his back, Mark and Johnny were standing off to the side, watching and ready to step in if one of them needed it. Not even a couple of minutes after Johnny and Taeyong had slipped in, Ten appeared at the other side of Mark. Which scared the younger half to death. Ten mouthed ‘Is he okay/” Mark nodded his head and mouthed back. ‘Yeah, the nurse came in before you guys got here, she said that he’s just over worked and picked up a stomach bug.’ Ten nodded his head, and slipped over to the bed to get in on the Lee brother’s group hug. Despite what the Thai omega will tell you, he has a soft spot for Hyuck and the rest of the other kids, even if he doesn’t act like it most of the time. Mark smiled to himself, as Johnny wrapped an arm around him. He knew that everything would be okay as long as they all stuck together. They were a family after all, and Mark wouldn’t trade or change any of them for the world. And he can hear Donghyuck calling him a sap again as he speaks.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       It wasn’t long before the nurse had told Hyuck that he was able to go home. Donghyuck wasn’t one to complain about that. All that she told him was to take it easy and rest, and eat and drink plenty of fluids. Mark and Johnny helped him get up and gather up his stuff, while Ten took Taeyong back out into the waiting area to tell everyone that he was alright. When Donghyuck stepped through the doorway, he was met with everyone in their friend group standing before him. He felt moved that all of them cared about him that much to come and see if he was alright. Everyone, especially the kids, hugged him and told them if they needed anything than him and Mark were to call them and it’s be then in 5 minutes at the most. Hyuck laughed at that, but nodded his head nonetheless and headed out to get into the car to go home. Man, he really wanted to go home and just cuddle and sleep with Mark for a week. It was a good thing that it was a Friday then so that he didn’t have that many classes to play catch up on.<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       The car ride back to their apartment building was very uneventful. Taeyong sat in the back with him as Johnny drove them home. He ended up falling asleep on his older brother’s shoulder and slept until they got there. When they were heading up, Mark shook him awake and offered to carry him up to the apartment. Which Donghyuck wasn’t going to turn down. And it was decided early on that Taeyong was going to spend the night with Johnny until Hyuck was feeling better. He really wanted to be there and take care of his little brother, but he didn’t want to put his unborn child in any more danger than he already had. So he packed a bag, adn slipped in and out of the apartment and across the hall to Johnny’s before Mark even made it up the stairs. But he promised to text, and call, and skype often to check in on them to see how Hyuck was doing and if they needed anything. Then Johnny came and said that he would take the elder omega’s phone away so that all of them could actually get some sleep.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                  Mark laid Donghyuck on the bed, and the younger just burrowed himself into the covers, and let out a content sigh. Mark shook his head at him with a fond laugh as he went about to prepare the apartment for what they needed. It wasn’t long before he came back into the room and found the younger already asleep. Mark wasted no time in crawling in bed next to his mate and cuddling up to him. Donghyuck sighed in his sleep and moved around to where he was practically glued to Mark. Even though the older wasn’t that big on touching and skinship, he didn’t mind as much when it came to Donghyuck. He’d never admit this out loud, but he actually likes it more than he lets on, he just says that he doesn't to annoy his mate. Sighing softly to himself, Mark decided that it wouldn’t be so bad to take a little nap as well. After all, it had been a pretty stressful day. But he really hoped that Hyuck learned something from this. And that lesson would be that this is why we take breaks from time to time, so we don’t have a repeat of today. And it also helped that Mark knew that Renjun was never going to let the other live this one down. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. And this is why Mark loved being in the found family that he was in. Again, he wouldn't change anything for the world. He placed one last kiss on his mate's head, and closed his eyes, as he himself drifted off to a very peaceful sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>